


McKirk Ficlets

by deepgreensea



Series: Ficlets and other things [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10213016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepgreensea/pseuds/deepgreensea
Summary: Just a collection of shorter McKirk things I've posted ontumblr. Each chapter is labelled with the prompt title and the rating (T/M/E). I'll be adding to this occasionally :)I may change the rating and add tags with future chapters.





	1. First Kiss (T)

Jim knew it was going to happen one day. He knew it from the day they met. Bones was smart and witty and kind, but it was going to be the handsome that got him into trouble. So Jim knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his resolve and kissed his best friend.

He had a pretty good idea of how it would happen too. Definitely on shore leave, and definitely at a bar. Jim would be buzzing and brave, and Bones would be the kind of touchy he got after a few drinks. And he’d put a hand on Jim’s shoulder and smile the kind of smile that completely broke Jim every single time. And Jim would lose it and grab Bones’ face and kiss him hard. Bones would probably get really mad, but Jim always imagined he’d kiss him back for a bit before that.

And they’d get over it because they were drunk and shit happens.

Jim had been thinking about it a lot lately, so the next time shore leave came around he was a pleasant kind of nervous. But he planned it pretty well. He made sure no one included them in other plans, and he found a nice spot they could go to. Not too loud and not too dodgy, but not fancy enough to look suspicious.

They were walking to the bar when Bones ruined all of Jim’s plans. Bones tugged on Jim’s sleeve and Jim turned around to see him trying to say something. He felt a hand sliding down to his, and he tried to make out Bones’ words over the pounding in his ears.

And then he wished he could slow down the moment between Bones’ eyes drifting down to his mouth and their lips pressing together. And the moment between kissing Bones back softly and everything turning into a heated mess. It was all moving too fast. 

But that was okay, because back in his room he made Bones kiss him a hundred more times. Sometimes slow, sometimes gentle, and sometimes desperate and full of disbelief like the first time.


	2. Massage (T)

McCoy was usually the one touching everyone, using his hands to heal and fix and sometimes just to comfort, so to be on the receiving end of it was always unexpected. But sometimes after a long day he’d happily let Jim lead him to the bed and he’d lie down and melt under Jim’s touch.

Jim would take his time and move his hands slowly over every inch of McCoy’s back, rubbing and kneading and sometimes just caressing. Jim was as thoughtful and loving as anyone could hope for, but sometimes he’d get caught up in the heat of the moment and he’d kiss a little too fast and he’d pull a little too hard, and sometimes things would be rushed. But not when it came to this. This was all soft and careful and deliberate.

Jim wasn’t even good, and McCoy sometimes wondered whether he wasn’t doing his poor muscles more harm than good. But while Jim may not have known anything about massage he knew everything about touching, and he knew how to use his hands to make McCoy crumble. So McCoy would lie there and smile weakly into the pillow as he pictured Jim’s face set in concentration.

Of course Jim would always take it further. McCoy didn’t mind one bit and he would marvel at the restraint Jim had already managed to display. But before the kissing started there’d always be a quiet moment when Jim would lie on top of him, surrounding him with warmth and tenderness. And McCoy would forget about his day and about being in space and sometimes about breathing, and there would just be Jim.


	3. Waking up together (T)

Jim expected a lot of things from Bones in the morning. He expected complaining, because why should mornings be any different to the rest of the day. He expected reluctant groaning, dissatisfaction with life, and general all-encompassing crankiness.  

He’d seen Bones every morning for three years back at the academy, so he had a pretty good idea of what he was in for the first time Bones stayed the night. And that was okay.

So he really didn’t expect to wake up to Bones gently brushing hair off his face, fingers lingering on his cheek. He didn’t expect to feel lips dragging across the skin of his shoulder. Didn’t expect to feel hot breath on his neck as Bones whispered ‘good morning’, and Jim could tell by his voice that he was smiling. Most of all Jim didn’t expect the look of pure awe and happiness in Bones’ eyes just before their lips pressed together.


	4. "Wait a minute. Are you jealous?" (T)

Jim paused outside Bones’ door and took a steadying breath. He was a few minutes early, but he’d been looking forward to this all week and it’s not like Bones had to prepare much for movie night.

“Give me a minute Jim,” Bones called out from his bathroom as soon as the door opened, so Jim crossed the room and sat down on the couch. He didn’t know why his stomach was in knots, but it was probably a combination of the possibility that Bones was naked in the adjacent room and the fact that they hadn’t been alone together since they’d left Yorktown. It was two months but it seemed like an eternity.

Things had been different after Altamid. Bones had been busy, they all had, but somehow Jim couldn’t help but feel like things were changing. Their time alone had given way to time spent as a group, as a family. Jim wouldn’t give that up for the world but he missed just _Bones_. They way he’d get sometimes when it was late and they were alone and Jim knew every lazy lingering smile was just for him.

But he was here now, and soon they’d dim the lights and settle in and Jim would pick an extra long movie. Long enough for Bones to get sleepy by the end of it and stretch out across the couch with his legs in Jim’s lap. 

Jim smiled and tried to ignore the sound of drawers opening and closing and the sound of clothes being pulled over skin, and he managed to get himself more or less comfortable by the time Bones appeared from behind the partition of his bedroom.

“You’re early,” he smirked.

“Yeah well, I was done and I kinda miss movie night.”

Bones laughed, “Want a drink?”

“Nah I’m good.”

Bones walked up to the couch and flopped down on the opposite end.

“I think I know what I wanna watch,” Jim said, turning to Bones with a satisfied look.

“Great, just gotta wait for Spock.”

“Spock’s coming?” _Fuck_.

“Yeah, he didn’t have plans and I figured it’d be good for him.”

“Uh, okay.” Jim tried and failed to sound like it was actually okay.

“Are you sure? Cause you don’t sound too pleased.”

“No, it’s great, it’ll be awesome.” Jim realised it was childish but he couldn’t be bothered to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“What the hell Jim?”

“It’s nothing Bones, I know you guys went through something together and I understand that you’re closer now. And that means you wanna spend more time together. That’s fine, I get it.” _Jesus stop talking already._

“Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

“Yes! No— I mean— I’m not jealous no, I want you to spend time with Spock, it’s not that.”

“Then what Jim?”

“Just— fuck Bones, I miss spending time with you, you know…  _just_ you.”

Bones looked at him wide-eyed, his mouth opened to speak and his expression shifted to one of understanding just as the chime of the door sounded. _Spock._

And just like that the moment was gone. Or maybe it was only gone for Jim, because Bones was on his side of the couch a second later, pressing him into the pillows and kissing him frantically. Jim threaded one hand through Bones’ damp hair and the other landed on his back and pulled him in hard, knowing he was going to have to let go again much too soon.

“Think you can wait a bit longer?” Bones asked breathily as he pulled away, “I promise you I’m all yours after this.”

“I don’t know Bones,” Jim laughed, shaking his head. “We’re definitely gonna have to put Spock in between us, and I’m picking the shortest movie ever made.”


End file.
